the window to the past
by op non
Summary: Si las brujas son de emociones negativas , historia de una puella magi que termina convirtiendose en un ser que solo siente odio y tristeza, one shot


_**Una ventana al pasado**_

Realmente al ver el anime me di cuenta de cuan autodestructivos pueden ser los personajes unos con los otros así que decidí hacer este fanfic.

* * *

**-Mírame, solo soy una cosa que puede sentir tristeza y odio –** dijo una chica con su traje de chica mágica que recordaba a una maga con falda corta.

* * *

Un chico vestido de chaqueta celeste, pantalones largos grises y deportivas verdes. El sostenía en una mano una daga que rápidamente la convirtió en una espada para atacar a su enemiga que se encontraba en el suelo esperando el golpe de gracia.

-Seguro que no eres como ellas, además se reconocer que te falta entrenar más-dijo ofreciéndole la mano con una sonrisa deshaciendo la espada.

...

El tiempo pasaba y ellos se encontraban en una feria, tras subirse a algunos juegos el se percato del semblante dudoso de ella.

-Ocurre algo? - preocupándose de que no pasaba por buenos momentos.

-No, no ocurre nada-dando una sonrisa falsa, en el fondo no se quería preocupar por lo que le dijo kyubey sobre todo este ciclo sin fin. Al menos no estaba sola o al menos la mayoría moría por ello.

-Bien, porque quiero ir a la rueda de la fortuna y quien mejor que contigo-eso ultimo lo dijo lo dijo entusiasmado.

* * *

**En el presente**

Sobre un edifico.

-Como puedes decirles eso-dijo el chico ante su vieja amiga.

-Son las mismas palabras que un brujo me las dio-de forma burlona con su traje de puella.

-No soy un brujo, que pasa con las otras? -apunto su dedo hacia la pelea que tuvieron.

-Con ellas les hare ver la desesperación en sus ojos la próxima vez y eres un brujo por hacer cosas como esta-intentando provocarlo.

-Que no soy un brujo por intentar salvar a alguien -se giró para estar cara a cara con una expresión seria como si pidiera no seguir con la conversación.

-Y el resultado es peor, no conseguiste experimentar con otras-

El chico convoco sus dagas y la chica los esquivaba, al menos hasta que uno y luego otro se clava en su ropa dejándola sin poder moverse mientras que atrás había la pared de una chimenea.

-Y ahora vas a golpearme ¿no? -de forma sádica.

El chico se fue del lugar, después de todo ella no era como antes y debía de buscar una solución al problema de las brujas. Antes cada vez que el la veía se sentía vivo, pero ahora debía cambiarse los puestos para ayudarla.

* * *

Tendida en el suelo se encontraba la chica y a su lado el chico sentado abrazándola.

-Prométeme que nadie morirá en un lugar así-dijo la voz desesperada de la chica.

-No pudo hacerlo, porque soy solo una persona -con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Entonces recuérdame y gracias por los momentos- tan pronto como dijo eso ella dio un grito agudo que les darían escalofríos a cualquiera.

Tiempo después …

-¿Qué me hiciste? - aquella puella magi ahora tenía ojos completamente negros que poco a poco se aclaraban.

-Intente algo que funcionaria, ahora ¿estás bien? -algo con miedo de ver sus ojos que poco a poco tomaban el color original.

-No siento la alegría, repito ¿Qué me hiciste? -con una mirada seria sus ojos cambiaron del azul al anaranjado.

-Yo, yo modifique con mis poderes psíquicos la gema del alma antes de que te transformaras en bruja-

-ahora yo …-comienza a llorar dando la espalda -Mírame, solo soy una cosa que puede sentir tristeza y odio –volteando para verlo.

-Al menos no eres una bruja-intentando que ella pare de llorar.

La puella se acerca al joven y le da un beso en los labios para luego alejarse -No, no …-la chica se va del lugar llorando.

Luego de aquello ella intento tomar antidepresivos, pero no funcionaron.

* * *

En la rueda de la fortuna ellos se reían de anécdotas mientras observaban el ocaso, el animo de la chica habían vuelto, sin duda se encontraba de buen humor dándose cuenta que aun si hay lluvia el sol saldrá luego.

Este era uno de sus mejores momentos cuando observaban sin una palabra, se observaron el uno al otro como si quisieran que el momento nunca se acabe y en lo mas alto se besaron.

Para ella en ese momento estaría en su corazón hasta que aquel trato de amor no se pudo volver a realizar, al menos en el corazón del chico no se olvidará.

**FIN**


End file.
